Queen of Diamonds
by FightingSpiritDark
Summary: An evil force seeks to abuse the power of Chun Li's finely tuned kicking machines. Will she give in to temptation? In this story, yes she will. A morbidly humorous take on an Evil Chun Li. Scenes of violence.


In a forest far away, on an average Spring morning, the animals simultaneously sensed something that made them tremble. Something in the air. Something not normal. A loud boom emanated through the trees causing some animals to freeze, their hair at end, others to scatter desperately to escape the pain of the deafening sound. At the source of the sound, approximately twenty feet above the soil, a hole, several feet wide, opened in the sky. A lone human figure fell from the hole and landed hard on the ground before the hole closed with the sound of something getting stuck in the hose of a giant vacuum cleaner. After the fading flutter of distant wings and the rustle of trees subsided, the woods were still. A bizarre quiet inhabited the area.

The figure that lay still on the ground was that of a woman with long, chestnut hair, an ornamented braid on either side of her face. Her dress was but a sleek, black elegant fabric with gold accents and a red, tasseled Chinese knot hanging from the front. The cut of the dress revealed much, particularly her monstrously defined thighs, the result of many years of rigorous physical training. Her shoes were simple, white flats which matched her white, leather wrist cuffs lined all the way around with large, gold spikes.

As the woman's eyes opened, she felt the crisp leaves and cool dirt around her hands and face. She cautiously pushed herself from the ground, scanning her awareness for injuries. She didn't remember how she got there. Her clothes seemed only vaguely familiar. She became aware that she didn't know quite who she was, nor did she recognize these strange trees. Judging from the brightness of the sun in the distance and cool temperature, she wagered that the sun hadn't yet risen completely and it must be early in the day. There were large hills on one side of the valley and she decided to follow along them, toward the rising sun, till she found signs of other people.

Aside from the loss of memory, she felt well. Energetic even. As she strode purposefully ahead, she struggled to remember anything at all about how she ended up here. Just on the edge of her mind, she vaguely recalled a loud sound. It was linked with something exciting happening and she found herself yearning to hear it once more but didn't fully understand why or what the sound really was. She then felt a deep longing sensation coming from... her thighs? Yes. They desired more than to merely walk or run. What they really wanted was to crush something mighty between themselves. Something challenging. Perhaps one of these trees? She continued walking while glancing around for a suitable tree. There were large trees indeed, but none of them seemed to call to her. One of them was going to have to make due soon because this crushing desire was quite overwhelming. It began to consume her and, rather than find food or shelter, her main purpose became to find something worthy of crushing.

Just as she began to feel she would lose her mind if something wasn't crushed between her thighs soon, she noticed something in front of her. Three figures ambled slowly towards her. She stopped. More figures were emerging from the trees to either side and even behind her. They were slowly surrounding her. They were all big men. Some wore masks, many were marked in paint, tattoos or both. All of them brandished various blunt and sharp weapons. Swords, daggers, spiked clubs, a small number even had bows and arrows or crossbows. Their dirty rags contrasted quite exquisite looking pieces of armor, likely stolen over time. She wondered what happened to the original owners of said armor.

"You look lost." bellowed one of the men in front of her, sporting a large curved blade in each hand.

Admittedly she had been walking hurriedly and had been quite distracted. Perhaps she should have been more cautious about her surroundings. And yet, she remembered why she'd been distracted. The feeling was starting to come back and stronger than before. Something was calling to her from beyond her memory. And it was being channeled through her thighs, as strange as it seemed. Yes, something grand was beckoning to her through her thighs. Something bigger than herself. She called back with her mind, called out to whatever this thing was. She sought its magnitude, its vastness, its depth. Suddenly she saw it. In her mind, she came upon a void looking back at her and, humbled by its vastness and power, she surrendered as it swallowed her being. Her eyes went black.

The men encroached closer, sneering, one beginning to chuckle at how alone and helpless she must have seemed. The leader began to speak again but was cut off.

"Spinning Bird Kick!" the woman cried as she twisted her body through the air like a hurricane. Her legs stretched outward begging to make contact with something but the men were still too far away for a direct hit. The air, however, was sliced so violently that parts of it ruptured and collapsed upon itself, breaking the sound barrier. The resulting sound and force were so strong that the bandits felt their skin tighten around their bones before they were hurled backwards several yards. Parts of the gust were so sharp that all of the men suffered varying degrees of lacerations. Those were the lucky ones. Others lost limbs or found themselves flying through the trees in two equal parts. One was decapitated. Many ribs were shattered before they even hit the trees. The landing was no picnic either. Both human and tree limbs snapped. Only a few men were fortunate enough to land in bushes while others rolled along the ground. One was impaled by a stray branch and drooped there like a large piece of dead-bandit fruit.

The leader with the two curved swords hadn't survived the attack but the woman made her way to the nearest survivor who was frantically clutching at his knee and wondering where the rest of his leg was. She hovered over the man as her coal-black eyes pierced his.

"You look lost" she said flatly, unamused by the scene.

In that moment of reflection, the bandit thought of everyone he'd ever cut or stabbed with his daggers. He hoped he could be forgiven somehow, by someone. Because he sure as hell wasn't going to be forgiven by this woman whose eyes now revealed an awe inspiring depth of violent intent that even he couldn't begin to fully comprehend.

No bodies were ever found. Just scattered weapons across the forest floor and random pieces of armor that had come off during the attack.

The woman, then donning a leather satchel across her torso which she'd found among the bandits, continued toward where the sun had been rising. The sun was above her now. She felt the warmth on her skin and acknowledged that she was part herself and part something else. She was no longer concerned with who she had been although she was still mildly curious about how she came to be in the forest. She felt her full power surging through her body and especially her thighs. This power was enough. It was everything, all that really mattered.

She walked until she met a knight on horseback. His armor glistened in the sun. His face was weathered with a scar across his nose but he was well groomed and both his armor and horse appeared spectacularly regal .

The knight stopped his horse upon seeing a woman with strange, revealing clothing. She didn't appear to be headed anywhere in particular.

"My fair lady, are you alright?"

She stopped and looked up at him with eyes black enough to loose the urine of any bladder. Only his knightly honor kept the knight from wetting his saddle. He attempted to regain his composure.

"There've been some strange sounds coming from this direction," he stammered. "Therefore, I've come to investigate. You haven't witnessed anything strange by chance, have you?"

She glared at him. This man's poor fate had brought him here. She looked curiously at his glistening armor, wondering what it would feel like to crush it utterly between her thighs.

"Er... Miss?" he mumbled nervously.

The woman twitched a muscle in her right thigh causing the knight's horse to explode. The man fell hard upon his rear, looking around for his horse but only seeing red splotches on the grass and trees. His hands were squishing in something that felt like mud but raised his hands to find them layered in a red mush. The desire to wet oneself returned. The woman loomed over him.

"One more for the collection" she said hauntingly. The following scream caused the nearby birds to once again take flight. As exhausted and annoyed as they were from the constant fleeing, living was better than facing whatever was causing all this terrifying commotion.

Finally the woman came to some wooden and stone structures. She exited the forest and followed a path through a large gate beyond which were several houses and a small market. She spied a man cooking steam buns at a stall outside his home and the aroma drew her over. The power within her did seem to be taking a toll on the body and had to be fed. She approached the counter.

"Five large bowls of steam buns please." She said, as calmly as possible despite her ferocious hunger.

"That'll be 10 coppers" said the merchant who then met eyes with the woman and tried not to gasp at their horrific, inky depths.

The woman reached into her bulging leather satchel and took out a small handful of its contents placing them onto the table with a 'clunk'. The man looked down to see several unpolished diamonds, oddly flat in shape. Very strange and very valuable.

"Is this enough?" the woman implored attempting to mask her impatient hunger.

"Yes, yes, it's quite enough. Coming right up" said the man, scooping the strange gems from the counter and dropping them safely into his apron pocket.

The woman sat at a table under a nearby awning and, given her payment, the man was happy to deliver the food to her. As she bit into the first steam bun, she recalled the loud sound that she vaguely remembered after awakening. A rush of memory returned, satisfyingly. She remembered she was once called Chun Li and that she once crushed someone's head between her thighs so hard that it tore a hole in space/time. With her power, she could recreate that event if she wished. She could leap through time at will. And as long as there were people around to crush, she'd have an infinite supply of diamonds. She had no need to work or rest. Only to crush. However and whenever she saw fit.

The End


End file.
